


Alive

by Hogan



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Court of Owls, M/M, Undead
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩在经历了漫长的流浪后，回到故乡哥谭成为蝙蝠侠。他在一次晚宴上遇到大都会来的记者克拉克·肯特，与这位外乡人一同出现在哥谭的，还有一只猫头鹰。





	1. Chapter 1

事情在开始时并没有任何特殊之处。

所有线索都指向一场普通的械斗。哥谭黑帮之间为划分地盘或者利益分配暗中对抗，类似的事件每周发生不下三起，甚至不值得让蝙蝠侠为此成立一个专门的文件夹。

直到蝙蝠侠按照线索指引来到哥谭湾的旧码头，发现被绑在空仓库里的警方线人，以及一个能把整个仓库炸上天的压感炸弹。

没有足够的时间留给他们解除爆炸装置，剩下的时间只够蝙蝠侠代替人质站在炸弹上，让对方从仓库里逃跑。

蝙蝠侠试图用所剩无几的时间拆解炸弹，听见倒计时归零的刺耳声响。

火焰吞噬了他。

※

山洞中响起泼剌的水声。

“晚上好，布鲁斯老爷。”

头发花白的管家站在水池边，手中捧着毛巾与睡衣。

布鲁斯·韦恩从水中走出，男人穿过阴暗的洞穴，在地面上留下潮湿的脚印。

“阿卡姆有动静吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

“一切正常，老爷。”老管家恭谨地答道，“您的睡衣，老爷。”

“今晚的罪犯不是蝙蝠侠的老熟人。”布鲁斯站在操作台前，调出码头的监控画面，“甚至没有人回到爆炸现场确认蝙蝠侠是否死亡，这就好像……”

“就好像对方知道您是 **什么** 。您的睡衣，老爷。”

“你觉得他们是谁？”

“原谅我想象力匮乏。您的睡衣，老爷。”

布鲁斯·韦恩——蝙蝠侠随手拎过那件睡衣披在肩头，他没费心把自己擦干，水随着他的动作沿手臂和被泡成一绺一绺的头发往下滴。

男人正忙着查看连续几日的录像，并将其中出现过的面孔放在一处进行对比：“这两天黑帮在港口活动频繁，我认为或许应该由蝙蝠侠出面，从黑帮内部寻找线索……”

“而我认为时候不早了。熬夜会增加慢性病风险以及心脑血管疾病的发病率。”

“任何一种不良生活习惯发展成疾病都需要时间，阿尔弗雷德，我没有足够的时间去罹患它们中的任何一种。”布鲁斯专注地盯着屏幕，不为所动地回答，又忍不住低声自语，“真不错，现在我甚至开始谈论慢性病了。”

“请谅解这里还有普通人。”他的管家冷静地答复，“一旦过了六十岁生日，人们就不应当熬夜了。”

“你可以到楼上去休息，我会照顾自己。”

“上次您说这句话时，我在隔天花费了额外的五个小时打扫蝙蝠洞——直到现在，填满键盘缝隙的咖啡粉仍旧是我噩梦里最恐怖的部分之一。”

布鲁斯又一次在阿尔弗雷德面前败下阵来，后者认识他太久了，比其他人都清楚该怎么对付蝙蝠侠。

“好吧，”他不情愿地咕哝着，捧起咖啡喝了一大口，“我会把后续的调查工作顺延到明天晚上。”

“蝙蝠侠明晚不出动，老爷，那时候有一场宴会需要布鲁斯·韦恩出席。”

“推掉它。”

“不是个好主意。您应当更多地参与社交活动，”阿尔弗雷德动作自然地从操作台上端走咖啡杯，“考虑到您今年是三十而非六十岁，一个深居简出的集团继承人不利于打造亲民的公司形象。”

“这是不实指控。”布鲁斯从鼻子里喷了口气，试图从管家手中夺回自己的咖啡，“布鲁西每周换七个女伴，关于这个公子哥儿的花边新闻能养活整个哥谭的媒体行业。”

阿尔弗雷德闻言挑起眉头，用责备的目光看着对方；这种态度通常出现在“不能丢掉花椰菜”或者“小孩子不能在睡前打电玩”的场合，在韦恩庄园拥有最高级别的威慑力。

“正常人类通常不会将性交看作社交的一部分，您需要更多床下的人际交往。”他不容置疑地说，手里还端着那杯咖啡，“否则我会把布鲁斯·韦恩的征婚广告登到报纸上去。”

“……我会按时到场，在我处理完阿卡姆的事情之后。”

“那么我建议您现在就到楼上去，稍后我会将宾客名单送到卧室里。”

※

哥谭下着大雪。

那一晚的天穹距离人间过于遥远，而显出近乎漆黑的靛蓝色，大团大团的雪花从夜空深处飘坠，像各各他为弥赛亚盖棺的泥土。

当人类的身体渐渐冰冷，他透过眼睫上的霜与口中呼出的白气看他的城，世界都是朦胧的白。

男人从梦中惊醒，他蜷起身子无声地喘息，手背上淡青的血管鼓起，温暖的血液在管腔内奔流。

他为自己倒了一杯酒，站在阳台上遥望浸没在薄雾中的城市；沉重的天鹅绒窗帘被北风卷起，如同夜色将男人裹挟其间。

九月的夜晚天色阴沉，距离冬季或一场雪都很遥远。

哥谭很少下雪。

即使偶尔有那么一次，也是来势汹汹的暴风雪。来自北冰洋的寒潮越过阿巴拉契亚山脉，以摧枯拉朽之势突袭哥谭市；电力系统受损，城市交通瘫痪，整座城市仿佛沉寂的荒岛。

所有纯洁柔软的事物都不属于哥谭。

布鲁斯不喜欢雪，也不喜欢睡眠。在他的梦境里，那场寂静无声的落雪从未停息过。

布鲁斯·韦恩经常分不清雪与死亡。

有人说哥谭是该死的、被诅咒的、绝望的；哥谭是杀手鳄，是黑面具，是双面人。

哥谭是蝙蝠，是蝙蝠侠，是蝙蝠侠的城市。

如果布鲁斯必须回答那个问题，哥谭是一场下了两百年的雪。

“对布鲁斯·韦恩来说，哥谭市是什么？用一个词来形容……故乡？家园？目的？但真正的事实是，我没有办法回答这个问题……”

用通俗的词汇定义哥谭很难，布鲁斯已经回到哥谭很久，但他曾经离开这座城市更久。相比较一个具体的形容，在那段漫长的、沉重的、流离失所的时间中，哥谭已经固化成某种晦涩的精神符号。

无论如何，成功的演讲不需要太多真相，支撑它的是流利的口才、出色的演讲稿、虚情假意的热情与希望——又或许你只是需要一点名气、一大笔钱和一张好看的脸。

他游走在出席宴会的名流中，用恰到好处的微笑与热络同每个人问候，直到一名女记者走上前与布鲁斯·韦恩搭讪。

作为隶属哥谭时报的记者，薇琪·维尔曾不止一次为韦恩做过专访；她毫不吝啬地夸赞韦恩总裁对哥谭市改造进行的投资与规划，并将身旁的男人介绍给他。

“这是林肯·马奇。”维尔记者说，“他与你一样为城市的未来奋斗，我相信哥谭会在你们的联手之下重新焕发生机。”

马奇是本届的市长候选人之一，布鲁斯读过所有候选人的资料，对这个男人的观感不差。

确切来说，最好的人选。

作为哥谭的新生代企业家，林肯·马奇没有老牌名门的迂腐和守旧，他热爱这座古老又疯狂的城市，有自己的一套看法和手段，比其他人更加锐意进取、更正直、更有活力。

——如果说在刚才那场演讲中，除了韦恩集团的旧工业区改造计划外还有什么是真实的，那么，布鲁斯确实期待哥谭能变得更好。

现如今马奇所缺少的只是资金与公信力，而布鲁斯能提供这个，韦恩家族的财富与名望正是为了这种事情存在。

于是在布鲁斯的默许乃至纵容下，马奇与韦恩先生相谈甚欢，甚至约定了时间就哥谭的发展计划进行进一步讨论。

正当两人相携走向电梯时，一个穿着廉价西装的男人从人群里摔出来，不偏不倚砸在布鲁斯身上。

那人的个头不小，质量也相当可观，布鲁斯一时没防备，竟然被他撞倒在地。

“抱、抱歉……有人绊了我一下。”对方结结巴巴地解释，一只手不停把滑下鼻梁的黑框眼镜推回去，“韦恩先生，您的演讲十分出色，很荣幸见到您。”

他一边说着，一边以同身材不相符的敏捷从布鲁斯身上爬起来，红着脸朝后者伸出手，似乎打算拉他起来。

布鲁斯的视线从面前那只手一路上行，扫过挂在男人胸前的记者牌。

一个古板的、笨手笨脚的记者。

布鲁斯轻咳一声，暗示身旁的管家把这个一看就知道是菜鸟的家伙打发走。想从韦恩身上拿到头版新闻的记者太多了，他不可能像圣诞老人一样满足他们每个人的愿望。

阿尔弗雷德不赞同地看着他，布鲁斯几乎能在脑子里听见管家失望的声音。

——您太失礼了，老爷。

——真正的绅士不会为难他人，老爷。

就在宴会开始之前，男人刚刚与他的管家就布鲁斯·韦恩的时间规划产生了一些分歧。按照以往的经验而言，如果布鲁斯在宴会上表现得足够好，阿尔弗雷德就会放过一些细枝末节的琐事；所以只有这一个晚上，礼貌待人——

布鲁斯拿出自己最友善的态度，把右手搭在那个记者伸出的手上。

“新人？”他语气轻快的问，蓝眼睛狡黠地眨动，“我没见过你。”

“我……是的！”大个子受宠若惊地倒抽了口气，生怕对方反悔似的迅速握住韦恩先生的手掌，“我是大都会星球日报的记者，克拉克·肯特。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中案情全部来自N52《蝙蝠侠》猫头鹰法庭部分，我只拥有ooc

布鲁斯对记者向来好感欠奉。

只要在镜头前，他就必须维持布鲁斯·韦恩的形象。在五十分钟的访谈里维持那些不存在的东西停留在脸上很困难，远比在五年中维持一座城市的和平困难得多。

这也是为什么布鲁斯更偏好女记者：她们更容易被布鲁西带离主题，关注哥谭王子迷人的笑容与暧昧的暗示，在后者的大献殷勤中浪费大部分时间。

相比之下男性就十分麻烦，首先你不能保证来人对同性感兴趣；其次，即便他们真的对布鲁斯·韦恩抱有超出工作范围的性趣，也很难满足于隐晦的示好。

倒不是说布鲁斯格外反感把男人之间的问题带到床上去，但睡一个男人和睡一个女人总归有些不同。

此外，布鲁斯看了眼身旁滔滔不绝提出各种问题的记者，暗自把审美与品味列入考虑范围——除非这个乡巴佬能摘掉那副老土的眼镜，再换一套合身的西服，否则布鲁西绝不会考虑睡他。

另一个理由是，虽然克拉克·肯特的问题很多，却意外地不会让人感到非常厌烦。

他在采访前显然已经做足了充分的功课，引导话题时用词专业且礼貌，与此同时会下意识回避那些可能令当事人感到尴尬的问题——看在随便什么的份儿上，这家伙甚至没有试图打探花花公子糜烂的私生活，哪个有幸采访布鲁斯·韦恩的记者不会用这种话题博人眼球？

布鲁斯几次试图表现出布鲁西的一面，肯特以令人憎恶的坚定无视了它们。

阿尔弗雷德必定对此很满意。虽然他们在维持布鲁斯的花花公子形象上有共识，但老人显然不喜欢布鲁斯受到那些媒体的诋毁；而真心实意尊敬布鲁斯·韦恩的记者，肯特还是第一个。管家甚至礼貌地打发走几个试图与布鲁斯搭讪的名流，就因为韦恩先生在“接受采访”。

在记者又一次把话题引向韦恩总裁关于哥谭改造的理念与目标时，布鲁斯终于忍不住打断对方的话。

“这些问题在网站上都有官方答复。”他无辜地眨眼，“想要一篇吸引读者的新闻，你需要挖一些猛料，你的同行都擅长那么做。”

“新闻报道不应是只为提高销量而捏造的、捕风捉影的臆想。”肯特说，习惯性把黑框眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，“人们需要知道事实。”

“当然，当然，我会为了你回忆真实情况，我甜蜜的大个子。”布鲁斯露出哄小女孩的纵容微笑，指尖轻快地敲打着下巴，“所以昨天与我共度良宵的姑娘是谁来着？朱蒂？贝拉？她真是火辣极了。”

那位记者看起来并不买账：“韦恩先生，我调查过您接手韦恩企业以来投资的项目，刚刚也听到那场演讲；我认为您是一位出色的人，值得人们更公正的评价。”

阿尔弗雷德站在近旁发出满意的咳嗽声，非常好，现在布鲁斯必须留给肯特额外的十分钟。

小男孩。布鲁斯报复性地想，小男孩，太正直的人怎么干得了记者？

克拉克·肯特来自大都会，超人的城市；或许每一个生活在大都会的正派人，都像他们的守护者那样有种不切实际的单纯与善良。

但布鲁斯不愿意回答那些问题。

不存在什么“公正的评价”，那些美好期望与雄心壮志是韦恩总裁的，不是布鲁斯·韦恩的。

布鲁斯一边应付这个大都会来的记者，一边打开唇语辨识装置，假装百无聊赖地扫视整个会场。

哥谭是罪恶之城，这座城市中的罪犯不仅仅出没在犯罪巷，一场上流社会的宴会同样是搜集情报的机会。

他阅读人们的面部神态与肢体动作，看到一个与黑帮勾结的商人，几个交易违禁药品的富家子弟，以及在窗边打电话的戈登警长。

尸体……刺伤……

布鲁斯眯起眼。

他为自己找到了一项比留在宴会上当一个吉祥物更重要的工作，现在是蝙蝠侠的时间。

布鲁斯借口自己另外有约，草草结束了与肯特的谈话。他大步走向电梯，隐约能听到自己的管家与那个记者交谈——

“肯特先生，请问您明天有任何待办事项吗？为了表示歉意，我们会在明天下午安排一次专访。”

好吧，布鲁斯绝望地想，看来阿尔弗雷德真的很喜欢他。

※

负责现场的是哈维·布洛克。

作为吉姆最信赖的副手之一，哈维至少不会因为突然出现在身后的低沉声音尖叫，勉强算一个可以合作的对象。

在蝙蝠侠的字典中，“勉强”意味着“远远不够”。

哈维的专业水平在哥谭的警探中能达到上等，却缺少对罪恶的嗅觉，很容易忽视现场留下的证据。

不过那也足够了，疯子就应该交给疯子对付。

蝙蝠侠仔细观察出租屋内的尸体。死者是一名男性，赤身裸体，被几十把飞刀钉在墙上。

那些飞刀显然由专业人士打造，作为武器简洁有效，蝙蝠侠只在亚洲几个历史悠久的组织内见到过这种设计；飞刀尾端雕刻着猫头鹰图案，它们或许是某种有特殊意义的图腾，但在蝙蝠洞的资料中没有出现过相关的记录。

不，又或许有一个。

哈维拖着脚步走上前，提供了初步的尸检资料：“……证据显示死亡时间是五天，或者六天前。无论使用这些飞刀的是谁，他都是一个高手，刀刃避开了每一条主动脉，意味着凶手不仅是想杀死他，而是想要将他折磨致死。”

蝙蝠侠凑得近了些，用工具将死人指缝里的东西刮进证物袋。

“受害人的指甲下有些皮屑，”他说，“也许是凶手的。”

警探含混地表示赞同，他忙于在制服里找出偷藏的雪茄。这种举动有些不专业，可是无论谁呆在这么一个血淋淋的现场，都会想要一点东西放松神经，并非每个人都是蝙蝠侠——

“给我你的雪茄。”蝙蝠侠说。

“什……好吧。”

哈维耸耸肩，把刚叼在嘴里的雪茄递给对方。要成为蝙蝠侠的联络人，你必须习惯这个黑衣义警不时提出的奇怪要求。

别提问，照着做——这是面对蝙蝠侠时颠扑不破的公理。

蝙蝠侠接过点燃的雪茄，隔着战术手套碰触墙上一块油腻的污渍：“闻起来是亚麻籽油，一种常用的涂料稀释剂，但浓度太高了。”

“所以我们的受害人打翻了一整罐涂料稀释剂，然后呢？”

“或许他用来留下一条消息，一个警告，在他被谋杀之前。”

蝙蝠侠的声音在这里戛然而止。易燃的亚麻籽油接触火星后爆发出刺眼的亮黄色火焰，火蛇攀附在墙壁上，勾勒出一个燃烧的句子——

**布鲁斯·韦恩明天会死。**

※

“所以，你收到了一封死亡通牒？”

夜翼站在蝙蝠侠身后，他霸占了现任罗宾的位置，后者正致力于用凶狠的瞪视把入侵者驱逐出去。

“确切的说，那个警告是留给布鲁斯·韦恩的。”红罗宾更正道。

几代罗宾都集中在蝙蝠洞的情况很罕见，孩子们独立后会拥有自己的小圈子，他们白天仍旧生活在韦恩庄园里，但所有自立门户的小鸟都默认不再随意踏入蝙蝠侠的领地。

而现在正是那个特殊情况：哥谭市出现了一个陌生的、手段高超的杀手，他的目标指向布鲁斯·韦恩。

蝙蝠侠正在对死者指缝里取出的皮屑样本进行DNA检测，少了来自洞穴主人的约束，几个年轻人在蝙蝠洞里讨论的热火朝天。

“谁会想杀死布鲁斯·韦恩？”罗宾问，“他就是个被董事会操纵的公子哥。”

红罗宾摇摇头，他对于这件事的估计不太乐观：“很多人。当你有钱的时候，总有很多人想杀死你。你怎么想，阿尔弗雷德？”

“可杀死布鲁斯·韦恩有什么好处？”夜翼插话道，在高处的平台上做了一个完美的托马斯回旋，“韦恩家的继承权在我们几个身上，凶手甚至不可能……”

“迪克·格雷森。”

“什么？”夜翼顺着蝙蝠洞纵横交错的管子跳下来，“有何指示，蝙蝠侠？”

蝙蝠侠从仪器面前转过身，屏幕上显示出一排加粗的鲜红色字体，伴随着系统合成的女声。

**“DNA匹配，迪克·格雷森。”**


	3. Chapter 3

夜翼——迪克·格雷森下意识向后退了一步，山洞里的四双眼睛从不同角度盯着他。

“好吧。”青年以息事宁人的态度举起手，“我需要回避吗？”

“如果你不参加接下来的集会，格雷森，你可以去做我的数学作业。”

“达米安，那是 **你的** 家庭作业！”

“我需要留在这里帮忙！”

“够了！”蝙蝠侠捏着眉心，“提姆，过来接手样本的后续分析；至于你，迪克，去辅导达米安完成他的家庭作业。”

“我得说抱歉，两位。”红罗宾走向操作台，朝着他的兄弟们眨眨眼，“但现在是专家的场合。”

数据显示那些皮屑样本没有被做过手脚，几次重复的DNA检测结果全部指向迪克。红罗宾从试验台上抬起头，看向端坐在电脑前的黑色背影。

蝙蝠侠没有做出任何回复，取而代之的，他从椅子上站了起来。

“蝙蝠？”

“美术博物馆的一起抢劫案。”蝙蝠侠说，如同渡鸦的影子掠过洞穴，“我稍后回来。”

那个案子占用了蝙蝠侠比“稍后”更长的时间，男人再次回到蝙蝠洞时已是黎明，山洞内空无一人。蝙蝠侠打开通讯器联络戈登，通过投影将停尸房的场景转移到蝙蝠洞里。

电脑提示夜翼进入蝙蝠洞。

蝙蝠侠叹了口气。

相比家中的其他人，提摩西的感情太充沛，导致他总做一些多余的事。

“提姆让我下来替他。”迪克穿着制服站在大厅入口，响亮地清清嗓子，“虽然我认为你已经猜到了。”

“你来得正是时候。”蝙蝠侠侧过身，示意对方走近，“这就是受害人，我们从他的指缝里提取到你的DNA。”

夜翼绕着投影转了一圈，煞有介事地认真思考，如果他的脚步不是那么轻快，或许能显得严肃一点。

“我见过他，一周前。这家伙在西区步行街的动工仪式上冲出来抓住我，说了一堆吓人的警告。我被他抓伤了手腕，那个疤现在还能看见。”

他没用太久就回想起那次意外事件，事实上，夜翼被普通人袭击受伤，这种情况足以列入英雄生涯前三名的耻辱。

蝙蝠侠没有就此做出任何评论，他微微颔首，表示自己已经知悉了所需的全部信息。

夜翼在原地等待了一会儿，确认对方不打算有什么回应后，情绪肉眼可见地低落下来。

“我想你并不需要我的证词。”他不满地抱怨，“你一定查过近期与我相关的全部监控，告诉我你确实这么做了，否则我会吓坏的。”

蝙蝠侠的目光落在青年身上，白色护目镜后的双眼严厉地眯起。

“不要说你期待我未经取证就认同你无罪，夜翼，否则我会把你交给罗宾训练。”

“不不不！我只是开个玩笑！”

年轻人夸张地后退了几步，示弱般举起双手。

当他放下手时，富有感染力的笑容便重新回到脸上：“你瞧，无论幕后主使是谁，他都弄错了一件事——蝙蝠侠与罗宾并非合作者，他们是一个不可分割的家族，而维系这个家族的灵魂正是蝙蝠侠。”

“说完了吗？”

“呃……或许？”

“非常好，现在应当是你的上班时间了。你得自己赶去打卡，我不会给你写病假条。”

夜翼高高挑起眉头，这让他带着面具的脸孔显得有些滑稽：“嘿，你刚说过信任我，却不让我参与案件调查？”

“这是符合程序的步骤，如果有你需要知道的事情，我会通知你。”蝙蝠侠说，他关闭了立体投影，走上蝙蝠洞的电梯，“当你拥有力量，唯一要记住的就是不要滥用它。”

※

事实证明无论生活有多操蛋，它永远可以变得更糟：例如当你熬夜加班，因为长时间盯着显示屏而双眼酸痛，只想回到床上补眠时，发现一小时后还有一个专访。

布鲁斯想找借口推掉那场采访，随便什么理由，头疼感冒拉肚子，又不是说他从前没这么干过。

但阿尔弗雷德不打算轻易放过他。这位老人对诚恳朴实的肯特记者很有好感——他对所有能让布鲁斯在花花公子时间踏出公司董事会与酒店套间的人或事都有好感——他坚持绅士不应当随意失约，倘若布鲁斯真的需要休息，他可以帮韦恩先生推掉与本月封面模特的晚餐约会。

“您会与肯特先生成为朋友的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他是个正直的好人。”

**正直的。**

**好人。**

“那么我同他就不是一类人。”布鲁斯说。

“先生，朋友不是作为您倒影的人，而是能够让您变得更好的人。”

阿尔弗雷德坚持让布鲁斯再见一见克拉克·肯特，好像只要他能开始一段正常的人际交往，就会收获一个正常的人生似的。

“我不认为自己生活还有什么地方需要改善。”布鲁斯紧抿嘴唇，粗鲁地把头罩和披风一起甩到椅背上，“现在除了你之外我有四个儿子，甚至有一个与我真正有血缘关系。”

老管家没有被对方的声明动摇，他平静地弯腰收拾那些装备：“家人和朋友是不同的，布鲁斯老爷，您需要一个朋友。”

“蝙蝠侠不需要朋友。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩需要。”

“他 _ **更**_ 不需要。”

或许阿尔弗雷德确实说对了一部分事实，布鲁斯害怕孤独，因此才尝试建立一个家族。

但是朋友？

朋友是无法定义的领域，与家人不同，你很难衡量应该被放在朋友之间的秘密。

要不然太少，要不然太多。

布鲁斯不擅长违逆阿尔弗雷德。

或许蝙蝠侠是蝙蝠家族的灵魂，但在韦恩家，潘尼沃斯先生更像真正的家长；老管家用甜饼、炖菜和辛辣的英式幽默在家庭中树立起不可颠覆的权威，年轻人们都像尊敬父亲一样尊敬他，就连布鲁斯也不例外。

因此当对方像父亲对待儿子那样殷切期待他能够结交朋友，布鲁斯所能做出的最后挣扎，是在专访时间到来时额外赖半个钟头的床。

但那完全没用，克拉克·肯特似乎打定主意要见到他。而对方从始至终都表现得彬彬有礼，丝毫没有被放鸽子的不快，阿尔弗雷德甚至为此把小记者请到书房等候，听起来还附赠了茶点。

布鲁斯觉得假如他不去应付这次采访，可能这辈子都别想摆脱肯特。

当男人打理整齐布鲁西的仪容，磨磨蹭蹭走进书房时，肯特正背对着他，兴致勃勃地打量架子上一份封存在相框里的手稿。

“你也去过国家档案馆？”他听到房门打开的声音，转过身来问候韦恩家主，“上次我去华盛顿出差的时候，也买了一份《独立宣言》的手抄稿复制品，送给路易斯当纪念品——路易斯是我的同事，抱歉，我会不会太多话？”

“一般当人们意识到自己太多话，他们就不会继续说了。”布鲁斯恶劣地卷起嘴唇，把自己丢进沙发里，“抱歉让你久等，但我习惯睡到中午。”

“这没有问题，韦恩先生。”记者温和地说，“但在采访开始之前，我这里还有一份私人委托。”

“私人委托？所以你有求于我？我想这解释了你对待我殷勤的态度，小甜心，请求布鲁斯·韦恩的帮助是要付出相当代价的。”

“我知道，而我确信它值得。”

肯特注视着布鲁斯的眼睛，露出一个狡黠的笑容。他从老旧的公文包里拿出一个信封，双手递给对方：“来自孩子们的问候，我被拜托将它转交给孤儿院的捐赠者，真挚的感情值得一切。”

信封上克里奥尔语的落款是绝佳提示，那封信来自海地，震后韦恩集团出资修建了那所孤儿院。布鲁斯·韦恩被邀请参加孤儿院的开幕式，布鲁斯罕见地接受了邀请因为超人也会出席……

回忆在这里戛然而止，肯特走过来，耐心地等候年轻富豪从自己手里把那个信封接过去。布鲁斯不可避免地直视那双蓝得过分的眼睛，内心深处生出一股不安的躁动。

**克拉克·肯特很危险。**

这句话明晃晃地出现在布鲁斯的脑子里，红字加粗。

“唔……随便吧。”他无所谓地说，接过信封丢到茶几上，“我的董事会把钱花在这种事情上也不是第一次了，反正浪费掉的钱总会以社会声望的方式赚回来。我是说，如果我正好有钱，为什么不给自己买个好名声呢？”

“以韦恩集团在慈善和公益事业上的投入而言，这个好名声未免太贵了。”

克拉克·肯特向他走近了一步，现在他就站在布鲁斯坐着的沙发前，自上而下俯视着哥谭王子；他用镜片后的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着自己的采访对象，就仿佛要割开布鲁西的定制西服，把深埋在胸膛之下的那个人挖出来一样。

布鲁斯往沙发里陷进更深，他打着哈欠，像一只没睡饱的猫：“唉，唉，我的小甜心，亏你还是个记者呢。商人都是自私的资本家，他们从口袋里花出去的每一分钱，都是为了得到更多的东西。”

“不。”肯特说，他看布鲁斯的方式就好像对方是个任性的孩子，“我知道你是个好人。如果有什么逼迫你不得不扮演一个纨绔子弟，而我又能帮上忙——”

“真奇怪，所以我刚刚都在想什么呢？让一个记者对我保持好印象又没有坏处，我一定是受了这个挺翘屁股的蒙骗。”布鲁斯自言自语地嘟囔着，伸出手在小记者的屁股上捏了一把，“行，就让咱们快点完成这场采访吧，我稍后还有一个午餐约会呢。”

肯特字面意义上“吓得跳了起来”，他向后跳开半米多远，又被茶几绊了一下，狼狈地跌在地毯上。

差不多是昨晚场景的重现，年轻记者手脚并用从地上爬起来，他的动作很利落，但壮实的身材难免让这一切显得有些笨拙。

“您能停止表现成一个混蛋吗？”肯特问，有些埋怨地看着罪魁祸首，“既然我们都知道您不是这样的人。”

布鲁斯无辜地回视他。

克拉克·肯特注定无法从布鲁西身上挖出任何东西，这个初出茅庐的小记者还太年轻，所有情绪都写在脸上，不是见惯人心的布鲁斯·韦恩的对手。

然而一旦当阿尔弗雷德决定插手，全部的事情就都朝着无法控制的方向狂奔。

“肯特先生，您有驾照吗？”

在肯特结束采访走出书房时，老管家正穿着围裙给楼梯扶手上的一个石膏人像掸灰，他开口叫住了这位记者。

“是的。请问有什么事要我帮忙，潘尼沃斯先生？”

“我需要在劳动节*前完成庄园里积压过久的家务，或许您愿意答应一位老人的不情之请，代替我将韦恩先生送到韦恩大厦，午餐结束后再将他送回来？”

这绝对是布鲁斯所经历过最匪夷所思的一天。

怎么会有人在布鲁西表现得那么不可救药之后仍旧喜爱他？阿尔弗雷德又是怎么能看出来肯特对布鲁斯所抱持的这种、这种不切实际的喜爱之情？

现在甚至连迪克的作案嫌疑都显得没有那么重要了，至少阴谋和黑幕还是蝙蝠侠的领域。可是一份毫无理由的好感？

“我的老天啊。”布鲁斯抬手捂住眼睛，“阿尔弗雷德，你已经六十岁了，我们可以请家政服务。”

“请不要剥夺一位老人为数不多的爱好，老爷，除非您是在暗示我已经太老，不足以照顾您的各种活动。”老管家说，将一根鸡毛掸子抓出超级红鹰的气势，“我相信肯特先生能胜任您的司机。”

“当然，”肯特满口答应，“我会确保布鲁斯安全抵达目的地。”

在阿尔弗雷德的压力下，布鲁斯只有默认肯特陪同自己参加与林肯的会晤。碍于哥谭老牌贵族之间错综复杂的利益关系，韦恩不能公开支持这位没有任何背景的候选人，但一些不辨虚实的报道有利于为对方造势。

无论如何，肯特是大都会的记者，仅仅是外派来采访哥谭市的旧城改造计划；当他回到星球日报的办公室里，两人甚至不会再有交集。

布鲁斯不会真的有什么损失。

※

此时并非周末，韦恩大厦的观光台只对有预约的客人开放，当肯特跟随布鲁斯搭乘电梯到达大厦顶层时，林肯已经等在那里了。

“这是克拉克·肯特，星球日报的记者。”布鲁斯抬了抬下巴示意跟在身后的大个子，又补充道，“是个老实人，不用担心他说什么不该说的话。”

“很荣幸见到您，马奇先生。”肯特走上前与对方握手，“我看过哥谭时报上一期的民意调查，您的呼声很高。”

“您好，肯特先生。”

市长候选人看上去仍有顾虑，但他并没有为难这个记者，而是专心与布鲁斯交谈。

林肯并不想接受来自韦恩的资金支持，甚至也不期待布鲁斯在公开场合对自己表示支持；他所要求的一切只是来自布鲁斯·韦恩的一张匿名选票。

这倒让布鲁斯有些好奇了。

两天中连续遇到两个好人？在哥谭这个地方？

“肯特，去那边拍张照片。”他推了身旁的记者一把，不客气地朝对方指手画脚，“镜头角度刁钻一点，人物也不要太清晰，让它显得像偷拍……你知道该怎么做吧？”

“当然，韦恩先生，我是专业的。”

就在肯特找好位置，拿出相机选取角度的时候，消防通道从外面被撞开了。

守在门外的警卫摔进来，浑身是血，显然已经断了气。

一个全副武装的杀手踏进大厅，对方浑身上下被包裹在一件奇怪的黑色制服里，头罩部分镶嵌圆形护目镜与尖利的喙。

**像一只猫头鹰。**

一支飞刀刺中林肯的侧腹。

“林肯！”

布鲁斯下意识搀住受伤的男人，第二支飞刀瞄准了他。

“布鲁斯！”

原本在房间另一头摆弄相机的肯特不知怎么出现在他面前，用身体挡在布鲁斯与飞刀之间。

鲜血飞溅。

 

_*劳动节：美国劳动节，九月的第一个星期一。_


	4. Chapter 4

4

“肯特！”

布鲁斯用肩膀顶住前方男人的后背，一边尽可能平稳地搀着林肯的肩膀把对方放到地上。而克拉克·肯特看起来完全吓呆了，这傻大个一动不动地盯着胸口的飞刀，甚至还试图把那支金属飞刀拔出来。

“停下！”布鲁斯一把抓住记者的手腕，“你会失血过多的！”

这个动作令他完全暴露在杀手面前，刻着猫头鹰的飞刀几乎在同时插进他的手臂。那把刀富有技巧地避开了主要动脉，刀尖刺穿肌肉层直达骨头，让男人因这突如其来的剧痛发出一声闷哼。

 “韦恩先生！你受伤了！” 肯特惊呼一声，小记者瞪大了眼，像只护雏的母鸡，按住布鲁斯往自己身后塞。

随着他的动作，西装胸口的血迹以肉眼可见的速度向四周洇开。

这家伙是傻的吗？

“肯特！呆在这里别动！”

布鲁斯厉声命令，他飞快挣脱出被对方抓住的手腕，竭尽所能远离另外两人。

那个杀手显然是冲着他本人来的，根据蝙蝠侠昨晚从死人身上收到的警示，猫头鹰今天的目标是布鲁斯·韦恩。

几支飞刀紧紧追在他身后，布鲁斯逃跑时过于慌张，甚至在空无一物的地板上绊了一跤；年轻富豪的身子摇摇欲坠地晃了晃，锋利的刀刃擦过他的脸侧。

韦恩少爷只是个养尊处优的富家子弟，虽然接受过极限运动训练，但仍旧不足以让他变成格斗大师，他必须表现得像是运气好。

布鲁斯毫无预兆地转身冲向那个不速之客，手臂交叉卡住穿着猫头鹰装刺客的脖子，肌肉瞬间发力——

这不对。

手下的触感告诉布鲁斯事有异常。他清楚自己的极限力量，而他已经用了十倍于扭断一个人脖子所需的力道，那个刺客却毫无反应。

药物？魔法？还是……机械人？

布鲁斯来不及思考更多，痛楚骤然在他肩头炸开，两柄飞刀插进他的肩膀。

掌控权再次落到刺客手中，失血严重拖累了布鲁斯的速度，他被重重踹中腹部，朝观光台四周的玻璃墙壁撞去。

似乎有人在尖声叫喊布鲁斯的名字，但男人已经无力去分辨它。

他的后背先撞上玻璃墙，肋骨发出不堪重负的呻吟；巨大的冲力击碎了落地窗，布鲁斯随着玻璃碎片一起摔下观光台，视野中瞬间充斥着无数自己破碎的倒影。

他在坠落。

观光台下方的石像怪兽离他太远，哪怕伸直手臂也无法抓到。如果没有什么办法抵抗重力加速度，这具身体会加速下坠，在十秒之内摔在马路上，变成血肉模糊的一滩。

他又看到那个幻觉。大团大团的雪从身边落下，如同罹患雪盲的登山者，整个世界只有毫无杂质的纯白……

“布鲁斯！”

他不能死，不是现在，在众目睽睽之下。

“ **布鲁斯——** ”

那个声音穿越暴风雪，从天空的尽头而来。

当白色的幻境逐渐淡去，他重新看到林立的水泥森林、头顶的韦恩大厦与遍布阴霾的天空。

一个黑影从上空俯冲而下，猫头鹰追击他的猎物，试图在他们落地前置布鲁斯于死地。

“我最喜欢杀叫韦恩的。”他怪笑着，声音沙哑仿佛夜枭鸣叫，手腕上的刀片刺向布鲁斯胸口。

“我对此存疑。”布鲁斯扯了扯嘴角，出手如电抓住黑衣人肩头。

他在哥谭出生、长大、死亡；他曾扎根这里、远离这里、回归这里；他记得这座城，恨这座城，也爱这座城。

**没有人能在哥谭杀死布鲁斯·韦恩。**

他们即将落到大厦第十四层附近，布鲁斯在半空颠倒了两人的上下位置，一拳砸向敌人面部，借这个杀手为跳板，扑向大厦的方向。

所有哥谭人以及外来游客都知道韦恩大厦上有十二只石像怪兽。建造这栋大厦的艾伦·韦恩是个神秘主义者，他迷信一切人们口耳相传的传闻，坚持在他的大厦里取消第十三层，并让工匠雕刻了这些羊角蝠翼的石像，借它们的眼睛守护哥谭。

五只守卫连接哥谭的五座大桥，七只守卫穿过哥谭的七条铁路线。

而在观光台以及大厦底部都看不到的地方，被建造者隐藏的韦恩大厦第十三层，有第十三只石像怪兽，负责守卫访问哥谭的空中来客。

布鲁斯竭力伸出手，试图抓住那只藏身暗影的石像怪兽，他最后的机会。

他的指尖擦过第十三只守卫展开的翅膀，风声在耳畔呼啸。

布鲁斯看向那个与自己擦肩而过的石像，酷似圣经中恶魔的怪物仰望着天空，仿佛守卫着某个看不见的入口，而他将落入地狱更深处去。

所以这就是极限了。男人想，闭上眼等待不可抗拒的命运。

红披风温柔地包裹了他。

扶在肩头与腰间的手臂催促着布鲁斯睁开眼。他看进另一双眼睛，那双眼里盈满忧虑与关切，蓝得不似人类。

超人。

“ **克拉克·肯特。** ”


	5. Chapter 5

克拉克·肯特——超人手一抖，怀里的韦恩先生直接从天上掉了下去。

超人眼疾手快地把人又捞了回来。

“肯特！”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地喊。

“对对对对不起！”超人不好意思地扭动了一下，“我只是有点被吓到了！”

真正毫无防备进行了第二次自由落体的男人瞪着他。

超人在哥谭王子凶狠的目光里缩了缩肩膀。现在他看起来一点也不超人，笨手笨脚，说话还结巴；就好像他身上那件红蓝制服是某种魔法，被叫破名字让这个魔法没能完美运行。

“再一次抱歉，我不是故意的，”超人说，脸颊涨得通红，“我没想过……我从没被任何人认出来过。”

布鲁斯扯了一下嘴角，把目光从对方的眼睛上移开。

那双眼太明亮，像一团蓝火。

布鲁斯对所有与光明相关的东西都缺乏抵抗力。现在他盯着自己的指尖，温暖的血液正顺着手指滴落。

“人们在他们年轻的时候总习惯记住其他人的脸，但当他们有足够的阅历，就不会被一副眼镜迷惑。”韦恩先生哼笑一声，仍旧没有抬头，“布鲁西见过的人已经足够多了。”

如果超人对布鲁斯的话仍有什么疑惑，他也选择了接受这个解释。

“它听起来挺唬人的，”他说，“不过考虑到那些你约会过的模特——好吧，意料之中。”

我差点忘了，布鲁斯对自己说，这外星人还是个记者。

“那么超人先生又是为什么对布鲁斯·韦恩感兴趣呢？一个含着金汤匙出生、倚仗父辈余荫的花花公子？”

“因为我的主编对你感兴趣。”超人毫不犹豫地回答。

布鲁斯全部的反应只是挑了挑眉。

或许正如他所说的，哥谭王子已经见识过足够多的人了，所以并不吃欲擒故纵这一套。

“我就不问你为什么伪装成记者了。”布鲁斯说，“我只是好奇，是什么让你坚持认为布鲁斯·韦恩是个好人？”

“那天我看到你了。”超人调整姿势避开男人的伤口，带着对方飞往韦恩庄园的方向，“我看到你抱起一个哭泣的孩子，对她微笑。那很美。”

布鲁斯吹了声口哨：“所以我被超人看中了？因为这张漂亮脸蛋？”

“因为你是个善良的好人，其他人却只会说你是‘那个挥霍无度、声色犬马的布鲁斯·韦恩’。他们不公正地评判了你，我知道它是什么感觉，没有人应该遭受这个……所以当我遇到一个同类，我希望能帮你。”

“我不认为我们是同类，”他口中“善良的好人”恶意地卷起嘴唇，“你甚至不是一个人类。”

超人——克拉克·肯特没有发怒，取而代之的，他看向下方的街道，街上的人们正因为超人出现而沸腾。

“是啊。”他露出一个虚弱的笑，“生为外星人，我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯垂下眼，嘴角因为用力抿紧而扭曲着。

他并不能理解这个。有时就连蝙蝠侠也觉得超人简直是个圣人，然而太完美的东西通常是虚假的，假如超人生活在人类之间，他怎么能够丝毫不受到那些丑恶的影响？

“你看错了。”布鲁斯说，勒令自己停止想那件事，“我只是需要一个形象做样子，我并不是真的好人。”

超人微笑着凝视他，笑容温暖得令人心惊：“超人从不说谎。我说过那句话，‘我知道你是个好人’。”

“随便你说什么，”布鲁斯干巴巴地应和，“你试图用小记者的伪装欺骗我，我会告诉阿尔弗雷德的。”

※

阿尔弗雷德对于韦恩先生仅仅是离家吃午饭也能遍体鳞伤的事情颇有微词，但不知怎的，相比身在现场却没能保证布鲁斯安全的超人，管家坚持认为这场事故中的受害者才是更应该受责备的那个。

这直接导致管家在处理韦恩先生的伤口时用上了不必要的力气。六十岁的阿尔弗雷德简直像他二十岁时一样身强力壮，布鲁斯不得不攒起所有精力来阻止自己在超人面前失态。

“你真的不需要去医院吗？”红披风飘在沙发一角，超人不时探出头去观察治疗的进度，“它看起来很疼。”

“没有你想象中那么疼。”布鲁斯说，下一秒就因为阿尔弗雷德用力扯紧绷带倒抽了口凉气。

超人忧虑地看着他。

“我猜这个挺疼的。”他绕着沙发又飞了一圈，“至少我觉得挺疼的。”

“关于这件事，”男人从沙发上站起来，拦住那个在房间里乱飞的氪星人，“那把飞刀真的刺伤了你？我本以为超人是钢铁之躯。”

他用手指抚过超人的胸膛，外星布料包裹着的肌肉柔软而富有弹性；如果不是肌肉的主人正穿着超人标志性的红蓝制服站在他的房间里，布鲁斯很难想象手下的皮肉能够抵御一枚核弹的攻击。

超人下意识看向那些手指触及的地方。紧贴身体的蓝色织物上裂开一个狭长的口子，边缘染着暗红的血迹；而洞口下方的肌肤却没有留下丝毫痕迹，光洁如初生婴孩。

“我不知道，或许是魔法。”他不以为然地耸肩，“没有长期损害，当我把刀拔出来，太阳就会治愈我。”

他看起来已经习惯了受伤。显然，即便拥有钢铁之躯，超人的反派也没有让他太好过。

“很好。”布鲁斯满意地颔首，“既然一切正常，超人，你该离开了。”

如果这件事发生在更早以前，蝙蝠侠会引诱超人说出更多氪星人的生理习性，再为对方的弱点准备一份秘密档案，以防对方哪天改变主意想要毁灭地球；但在经历过足够多的事情之后，他多少改变了一些对于英雄的看法。

超人从地上飘起来了一点，双手环抱在胸前：“在有人打算谋杀你的时候？不，我得留下来。”

“你能做什么？”布鲁斯怀疑地打量他，“失去了你的钢铁之躯？”

“只是表面上看来如此，只要在黄太阳之下，他们无法真正伤害我。”

“如果你被杀死了呢？太阳也会让你复活吗？”

“我不知道。”超人诚实地摇头，“我——我没有死过。”

他到底是怎么活到现在的？

现在布鲁斯更加确定了这件事：超人不能留在哥谭。

哥谭不是大都会，不是纽约或者华盛顿，不是任何一个可以用常理揣度的地方。在哥谭，你永远不知道谁是敌人谁是朋友，不知道下一秒会发生什么。

如果今天那支飞刀再往左三公分，超人就已经死了。

从码头的那场爆炸开始，所有的事情都像是一个警告，蝙蝠侠已经在这场阴谋中自顾不暇，没有余力再看顾一个超人。

布鲁斯做了个深呼吸，让自己再次开口时能像个真正的纨绔子弟一样没心没肺。

“没那个必要。”他说，“感谢你关心我，超人，不过如你所见，那个杀手已经死了，我安全了。”

超人一如布鲁斯所料地皱起眉：“我们不知道是谁雇佣了他，他们还会继续找人来刺杀你。”

“我怀疑他们是否还有钱找一个相同的杀手，今天那个紧身衣怪人一定花了他们一大笔钱。”布鲁西把脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，“以及我讨厌记者，哪怕这个记者有世界上最好的胸也一样。”

他一边说一边往卧室走，不打算继续谈论这件事。

超人没有追上来，他只是看着布鲁斯的背影：“我会尽量不打扰你，布鲁斯，但我会留下来继续调查，我不允许有好人在我眼前被杀。”

布鲁斯猛的转过身，刀子一样锐利的目光几乎要从对方身上剜下一块肉来；超人站在原地，毫不退缩地迎上他的眼睛。

他是认真的，无论布鲁斯·韦恩是否答应，超人都会像他保证的一样留在哥谭搜寻那个杀手背后的人，直到他确保布鲁斯已经平安；或者，直到他自己落入陷阱被杀。

布鲁斯简直受够了这头自说自话的外星救难犬。

男人几步跨过两人之间的距离，他揪住那件举世闻名的红披风，拉下超人的脑袋让对方与自己视线平齐。

“好吧，我的大胸甜心。”哥谭王子甜蜜地说，呼吸喷在两人相碰的鼻尖上，“你可以在这里住一晚，如果今晚没有打扮得像个猫头鹰的怪人出现在庄园刺杀我，那么你明天就得回你的大都会——阿尔弗雷德！”

韦恩家的管家不紧不慢地收拾好急救包，朝超人欠了欠身：“请跟我来，肯特先生，我会为您准备一个客房。”

※

如果说有什么比与超人同住一个屋檐下更糟糕的事，刚刚走出蝙蝠洞就撞见克拉克·肯特或许算一个。

布鲁斯阴沉着脸，裹挟着蝙蝠侠的气势，怒气冲冲地冲向这个不守规矩的氪星人——熬夜的人通常没有什么好脾气，熬夜和一群疯子打架的人更没有。

“肯特——”

正专心看着走廊上那些挂画的男人吃了一惊，看清来人后立刻放松下来。

“你可以叫我的教名，布鲁斯。”他说。

“随便吧，克拉克。”布鲁斯没好气地挥舞着胳膊，几乎把手指戳到对方脸上去，“有什么理由能让你在半夜一点的时候、站在一条距离客房足有半个庄园的走廊里？你妈妈就是这么教你在别人家做客的礼节的？难道你在梦游吗？”

“我想喝杯水，韦恩庄园简直大得像迷宫。”克拉克环顾四周，他看起来确实是迷路了，“而且我必须说，你刚才的话也失礼极了。”

他刚才说了什么？

好吧，或许布鲁斯本人是有点口不择言，但肯特的行为显然更恶劣。如果这是那种老电影，这鲁莽的混小子现在应当为他的错误躺在吸血鬼或者变态杀人狂的床上。

“这就是为什么我从不留宿外人在韦恩庄园，”布鲁斯夸张地叹了口气，示意对方跟上自己，“总有人想玩探险游戏，说不定他们其中的某一个就会死在没人发现的地方，变成庄园里的冤魂。”

“等一下，布鲁斯……”

走在前方的人不耐烦地转过身来：“你有什么想问的？”

“我可以得到回答吗？”

“视情况而定。”

克拉克踌躇着是否提问，布鲁斯简直能看出他脑瓜里的天人交战。最终，年轻人的好奇心盖过了交际礼仪。

“他是谁？”

他指着角落里的一张油画。那幅字典大小的人物肖像年代久远，画布上的颜料早已褪色；但画像下方的黄铜名牌因为有管家每日擦拭，仍旧光洁如新。

**布鲁斯·韦恩**

“韦恩的先祖，跟随移民来到新大陆，哥谭最早的市民与建设者之一。”布鲁斯扫了一眼那个名字，又低声抱怨了一句，“每个人都好奇这个。”

克拉克点点头：“他一定是个伟大的人。”

他身旁的男人为此多看了他一眼：“你甚至没有见过他。”

“直觉。”

“他是个罪犯，这座城市驱逐了他。”布鲁斯简略地说，“现在回去睡觉，小男孩。”


	6. Chapter 6

超人在一家孤儿院里第一次见到布鲁斯·韦恩。

在闪光灯的包围下，布鲁西宝贝热情地伸出手捏了超人的屁股。

可是除此之外，布鲁斯一点也不像报纸和娱乐杂志上那个光鲜亮丽的哥谭王子。超人看到他抱起一个哭哭啼啼的小姑娘，大衣被扯得乱七八糟，围巾上沾满了眼泪和鼻水。

但男人只是专心做鬼脸逗女孩开心，他用布鲁西甜蜜的声音叫对方“小小姐”，拉起那条看起来就很贵的围巾给她擦脸。

他比那些报纸头条和时尚杂志封面上的照片好看得多。

而超人周围的记者正忙于给布鲁斯拍照，他们小声议论这位销量王子，超人能听到人们在猜测布鲁斯什么时候换下一个女友。

克拉克从前没有机会接触韦恩先生——哥谭名人的采访大多由他的同事路易斯负责——但超人突然想要和布鲁斯打个招呼，和屁股无关的那种。

在他下定决心走向对方之前，一场突发的森林大火让超人不得不暂时离开去帮忙；而等到超人再次回到孤儿院，布鲁斯已经不在那里了。

世界上总有那么几个人，他们比超人还忙。

于是当这一次路易斯出差在外，又有韦恩集团的哥谭重建计划需要人手采访时，克拉克毫不犹豫地报了名，还为此用蛋糕贿赂了几个女同事。

事实上，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克想象中一点也不一样。

不是的超人看到过的那种“不一样”。克拉克自己就是个记者，他知道大众媒体能在何种程度上歪曲事实；他们擅长把坏人说成好人，把好人说成小丑。

克拉克相信自己的眼睛，他相信布鲁斯·韦恩是个真正的好人。

然而布鲁斯本人不相信。

几乎所有的杂志都报道过哥谭王子荒诞不羁的性格与丰富多彩的私生活，但从没有人提到这位年轻的集团总裁有某种顽固的“自毁精神”。

布鲁斯认定自己就是那些娱乐杂志上所描述的人，并不遗余力地加深这种形象。

克拉克最初仅仅是对此感到困惑，直到他冲出观光台接住坠落的韦恩，看到对方脸上的表情。

超人太熟悉那种表情了。

他曾经接住一个跳楼自杀的女人，后者带着一模一样的表情对超人道谢，隔天被发现服用过量安眠药死在家里。

所以克拉克必须留下来。

——如果没有人接住布鲁斯，他真的会去死的。

※

这个房间里的家具都是胡桃木，地面铺着精美的地毯，花板上还有一个巨大的水晶吊灯——任何一件家具以小记者的工资都负担不起。

克拉克瞠目结舌地看着眼前的客房，从未感觉自己这么穷过。

“潘尼沃斯先生，请让我自己做这些！”克拉克从一屋子美元的震撼中回过神，匆匆拦住从衣橱里拿出床单的老管家，用他不小的个头挡在对方和床铺之间。

看在拉奥、上帝或者随便什么的份儿上，那位潘尼沃斯先生的年纪比克拉克的妈妈都大，如果玛莎知道克拉克让一个老人家为自己铺床，她一定会拿鸡毛掸子抽他的。

老管家礼貌地退到一旁，任由克拉克自己去对付那条床单；哪怕克拉克的家务以专业人士的标准来说做得很差劲，他也没有对此多说什么。

克拉克收拾床单的动作渐渐慢下来，一旦最初的冲动减退，他就开始后悔自己的鲁莽了。

“或许我不该坚持留在这里，他……布鲁斯看起来并不想见到我。”

克拉克本来有更合适的选择，超人甚至可以在大都会关注布鲁斯的心跳，在对方遇到危险时及时出现，而不是不顾对方的意愿赖在韦恩庄园。

布鲁斯会不会因此开始讨厌他了？

“布鲁斯老爷并非一个苛刻的人，他只是经历过一些不太好的事情。”阿尔弗雷德中立地说，“在我的角度，我希望有一个人能留下来。”

作为最理解的布鲁斯·韦恩的人，阿尔弗雷德的话一定有道理，布鲁斯需要一个人留在他身边，但那个人并不是超人或者克拉克。

甚至就在克拉克借宿韦恩庄园当晚，他已经因为迷路再次惹怒庄园主人。

克拉克忧伤地在客房的大床上打了个滚，从“布鲁斯对克拉克的好感度”条目上减掉十分，然后放弃了藏在脑子角落的、那点不切实际的幻想。

超人没有和有钱人交朋友的天分，他搞不定这个。

克拉克再次醒来时，正是黎明前最黑暗的那段时间。

他被奇怪的声音吵醒，超级听力捕捉到痛苦压抑的喘息，一声急促过一声，听起来像是重病者垂死的挣扎。

超人用了一会儿才判断出那个声音的来源是布鲁斯·韦恩。

克拉克完全忘记了自己此刻不是超人，他只穿着睡衣冲到主卧的阳台，差点撞破玻璃飞进去。

落地窗后方的窗帘敞开着，布鲁斯坐在床上，他弓起身子，淹没在层叠的影子里。

显然，韦恩先生刚刚做了噩梦。

克拉克顿时有种撞破他人隐私的困窘，他本该趁自己被对方发现前返回去，但又觉得把布鲁斯一个人留下来不好。

正当克拉克飘在阳台上犹豫不决的时候，布鲁斯却仿佛感应到什么似的抬头看向窗口。

他们的视线撞在一起。

自己要被赶走了。克拉克眼看着韦恩先生从床边跨下来，慌张的像个弄坏篱笆被发现的男孩，布鲁斯一定会怒骂超人不懂得尊重他人然后——

布鲁斯用力拉开窗户。

当对方跨出身后的卧室，克拉克敏锐的觉察到有什么东西改变了。

白天时属于布鲁西宝贝的矜贵傲慢如同一层覆在他身体表面的烟雾，在凛冽的夜风里被吹散，露出下方更坚硬锋利也更接近本质的东西。

可这个男人也不是那个在孤儿院里抱起女孩的韦恩先生，站在克拉克面前的是另一个人，阴郁且压抑，尖锐而脆弱，像早春时分薄冰下湍急的暗潮。

男人深色的瞳孔涣散，仿佛仍停留在方才那个噩梦里。

“……布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯缓缓转向克拉克，但他的眼睛仍旧没有焦点；两人相距不过一臂远，布鲁斯的目光却径自透过克拉克，看向超人身后的某处。

“我讨厌雪。”他没头没脑的说。

如同被看不见的丝线牵引着，克拉克落下来站到男人身边，顺着对方的视线眺望远方。他们头顶那片天空淤积了过厚的云层，呈现出死气沉沉的铅灰色。

“哥谭不常下雪。”克拉克说。

哥谭是个奇怪的城市，这里一年中差不多有一百天的时间都在降雨，却几乎从不下雪；而在仅仅一河之隔的大都会，打雪仗是男孩子们的必修科目。

布鲁斯没有对克拉克的话做出任何评价，他兀自望着那片天空，沉浸在某个其他人无法到达的世界里。

“它曾经下过。”布鲁斯说，“我父母死的那晚，雪下得很大。”

在哥谭，九月的夜晚已经冷得刺骨，男人赤脚站在阳台上，趾甲冻得青紫，嘴唇边缘透出缺血的苍白。

他看起来很冷。

克拉克盯着那两片苍白的嘴唇，想把他抱回床上去，却又不知道怎么做才能够合乎礼节。

布鲁斯的目光骤然落到克拉克身上，那双比克拉克虹膜颜色更浅的蓝眼睛亮起来，映着花园里的夜灯，像荒野中两团摇曳的磷火。

接下来发生的事情都有些模糊，克拉克隐约记得布鲁斯抓住了自己的睡衣领子。他反射性眨了一下眼，再睁开眼时，连对方弯起的睫毛都能一根根数清楚。

他被布鲁斯吻了。

来自布鲁斯的亲吻轻盈而短暂，男人瞧着手脚都不知道如何摆放的克拉克，好笑地挑起眉头：“你刚才用那种眼神看着我，我以为你想要吻我。”

克拉克回忆那个短促的、干燥的吻。

布鲁斯的嘴唇很薄，唇尖上有些起皮，当克拉克亲吻他，像在舌尖上含着一片冰。

原来如此。克拉克想，听到血液在每一条管腔里鸣唱。

我喜欢他。

“我刚才并没有那样想，”他抓住对方的手腕，目光灼灼地盯着那个矛盾与谜题的集合体，“但是现在？是的。”

克拉克把布鲁斯按在落地窗上，胡乱压上男人的嘴唇。布鲁斯手臂上的肌肉绷紧又放松，他发出安静的叹息，舌尖缠绵地滑过克拉克唇间。

布鲁斯是个好老师，他用柔和而不失强硬的动作入侵克拉克的口腔，舌尖舔过年轻人的舌头与每一颗牙齿，甚至探向更深处刮擦上颚后方那块柔软的粘膜；然后他退出来，允许对方用生涩的动作模仿被演示过的每一个步骤。

克拉克怀里一空，他抬起头，发现布鲁斯不知什么时候挣脱了出去，正用指尖轻触自己的下唇。

如今他指下的唇瓣殷红仿佛饱满的果子，碰一下就像是要滴出血来。

“小男孩。”姓韦恩的混蛋摇摇头，用情人间亲昵的口吻呢喃，“小男孩，我还挺喜欢你的。”

克拉克将布鲁斯的小动作收于眼底，心跳如鼓、口干舌燥。

“我也喜欢你。”他说，神经质地绞着手指。

“韦恩从来不谈真心。”布鲁斯拍拍克拉克的脸颊，现在他又回到了花花公子的外壳里，“回床上去睡觉吧，小男孩，有钱人的游戏不适合你。”

※

克拉克感觉很糟。

今天早上他睡醒后，在韦恩庄园里到处都找不到布鲁斯。那个男人失踪了，就在他刚刚遭遇一场刺杀之后——就在他吻了克拉克之后。

超人看不见他，也听不到他。

是不是杀手在超人放松警惕时潜入了韦恩庄园？布鲁斯是不是被他们抓住了？他是不是已经被杀了？

男人被刺杀、横尸街头的画面让克拉克几乎惊恐发作，韦恩庄园空旷得吓人，阿尔弗雷德也不知所踪，仿佛一夜之间这个大宅子里只剩下克拉克一个外人。

克拉克冲到楼下，终于在厨房里看见一个男孩，对方正踩在料理台上，从橱柜顶层拿下一罐饼干。

“不准告诉阿福我拿了饼干！”那男孩压低嗓子发出威胁的吼声，虚张声势地拱起脊背，“是迪克干的！”

克拉克知道布鲁斯·韦恩收养了几个儿子，但他并没有关注过韦恩家几个养子的事情，更想不起面前这个男孩的名字。

厨房里的男孩看了克拉克两眼，确定对方不会把这件事告诉管家后就绕过他朝门外走。

“你是布鲁斯的儿子？”克拉克拉住那个小孩，“你知道你爸爸在哪里吗？”

男孩停下脚步，他看着克拉克的样子就仿佛后者是一只趴在饼干上的苍蝇：“所以就是你？那个被称作‘超人’的外星人？”

克拉克有那么一会儿怀疑是不是韦恩一家都知道超人是谁，然后他决定那不重要。

“是的，是我。现在你能告诉我布鲁斯的去向吗？”

“他去约会了。”男孩回答。

“他怎么能——他去哪儿了？”克拉克深吸一口气，压抑住大喊大叫的冲动，“外面有人想要他的命！”

那孩子觑起眼，用与他父亲如出一辙的蓝眼睛盯着克拉克，无所谓地耸耸肩。

“想杀他的人很多，”他说，“想钓他的人更多，但他都不在乎。”

或许姓韦恩的都对超人好感欠奉，抱着饼干盒的男孩在克拉克的再三追问下，才不耐烦地告诉后者一个地址。

但超人还是晚了一步。当他赶到现场，只看到被烈火与浓烟淹没的酒店。


End file.
